Oliver Pook
Oliver Pook is a recurring character on Henry Danger. He is portrayed by Matthew Zhang. Oliver and Sidney Birnbaum are best friends. Episode Appearances Season 1 *The Danger Begins *Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Substitute Teacher *Jasper Danger *The Space Rock *Birthday Girl Down *Too Much Game *Henry the Man-Beast *Super Volcano *Elevator Kiss *Dream Busters (Henry's dream) *Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 *Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 *Jasper's Real Girlfriend Season 2 *Captain Man: On Vacation *The Time Jerker *Henry's Jelly *I Know Your Secret Season 3 *Mouth Candy *The Trouble With Frittles *Dodging Danger *Gas Or Fail *Live and Dangerous, Part 2 Personality Oliver is quirky and a very strange boy, known for his strange dance moves and obsession with strange outfits such as "boynks", skinny jeans, and a tandem jacket. He is not very bright. He sold fruit bars them to Mitch Bilsky, and got bullied, but he was completely oblivious to this. He also seems to hold a grudge against Bianca, as she almost canceled Oliver's plans with Henry for that weekend. Relationships With Other Characters Sidney Birnbaum Oliver and Sidney are best friends. He and Sidney appear to attract girls. He apparently ate bugs with Sidney when he was younger. These two sometimes have their moments as in The Time Jerker when Oliver took Sidney's avocado and wouldn't give it back until Henry told him to. And in The Trouble With Frittles Oliver insults Sidney saying how he embarrasses him while their was a meeting with the man fans at Piper's house. Also Oliver sometimes tends to weird Sidney out as in Live and Dangerous, Part 1 and Live and Dangerous, Part 2 Henry Hart Henry is sometimes weirded out by Oliver, but he still cares about him but Oliver is unaware that Henry is Kid Danger. He stood up for Oliver when he was getting bullied by Mitch in Super Volcano, but Oliver never even realized he was being bullied. He also went ice-fishing with him, while wearing a tandem jacket, on the top of Mt. Swellview. They used to be close in Season 1 and Season 2 but in Season 3 and Season 4 they don't interact a-lot Jasper Dunlop Oliver and Jasper were teammates for a Dodge Ball tournament in Dodging Danger until Mitch threw a Dodge Ball at Oliver's back and Oliver start's choking,Then gets replaced by Henry Hart. There also friends but don't interact a-lot Charlotte Bolton Oliver and Charlotte are friends but don't interact a-lot Trivia *Oliver's father lives in his basement. *He appears a lot Season 1, but not a lot in Season 2. It is unknown how many episodes he will appear in Season 3. He has appeared four times in the third season. *It is revealed in the episode "Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1", that Sidney helps him get dressed, however Oliver picks out the clothes. *He eats bugs, as shown in the episode "Birthday Girl Down". *His best friend is Sidney Birnbaum, but he has appeared in more episodes than him. Gallery Videos Category:Male Category:Boys Category:High School Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pooks